Using Profanities to Outweigh Logic and Context
by Diddle-chan
Summary: Albus Potter is openly gay, Scorpius Malfoy loves Dragons and both have grandmothers slightly touched in the head because of it. Though Scorpius and Albus did think that their grandmothers probably would've gotten on. If they hadn't fought on opposite sides of a war, that is.


Diddle: Have a silly drabble I wrote a while back. With some heavily implied ASS.

* * *

_'Because I like Quidditch and cock, okay? You want to leave me alone now.'_ There's nothing quite like famous last words and those of an irritated Albus Potter were a doozey-not that Harry Potter was very happy about the blunt, almost exasperated confession of his second son's sexual preferences to _The Prophet_, and much less happy that he couldn't do something about it.

Wasn't everything already bad enough, after six years of _'Hey, that Potter kid's in Slytherin'_ Harry really didn't need to read that bit of personal information about his son in the paper. Ginny was less than pleased. Lily was the exact opposite, constantly asking her brother if he had a boyfriend yet and if she could come watch. James seemed like he disapproved at first, but it just turned out that he enjoyed teasing Al and making an incessant number of terribly irrelevant gay jokes in public.

His cousins were grandly okay with it too, but that was only after Albus had assured them he was still the same guy. Which he did by yelling down the stairs-one rowdy evening- a _'shut it, dick biscuits'_. They didn't listen to him of course, but it did what it needed to do. (And James may have made some off-handed comment about Al not being able to say anything without the word 'dick' in it.)

So, Albus Severus Potter was openly gay and everything was fine after that.

Until Hugo Weasley decided to pipe in with a _'My best mate, Scorpius, he's gay too y'know.'_ And then Harry wished he'd never heard the comment and sunk his head into his hands whilst silently cursing Draco Malfoy (and Ron for good measure) for ever breeding in the first place.

And indeed, Scorpius Malfoy was gay, but a little more reserved about it than Albus Potter at any rate. His best friend was Hugo Weasley, they were both Ravenclaws and Scorpius was fairly certain his father had gone into several stages of cardiac arrest from those two bits of information. Scorpius was also reserved and a bit eccentric.

He had mannerisms that reminded Draco disturbingly of his Aunt Bellatrix and others that reminded him scarily of his wife. Though Scorpius was more like Draco than Draco cared to admit. Nicer probably, but still. The boy had strange hobbies too and given everything _else_ that Scorpius was, this was saying something.

First it had been _'Father, aren't Dragons the most amazing thing in the world?'_ then two years later it had been _'Father, I like boys. I _really_ like boys.'_ and Draco Malfoy had to think that at least the boys would distract him from the love of Dragons.

They didn't.

Because no one, but Scorpius himself, his friend Hugo and Draco knew. Draco didn't mind-he supported and loved his son as did his wife. Astoria was ecstatic about it actually. Though Scorpius and Draco had suspected she was mostly just happy that her son had finally shown an interest in something _that wasn't an animal_.

Or a Weasley.

Then that _Prophet_ incident happened and Scorpius somehow learned the word _'cocksucker'_ and Draco slept on the couch for a week- because his wife thought he'd been the one to teach the boy that word- and Draco Malfoy could have possibly died right then and there.

He didn't die, though it would've solved a lot of his problems.

Then Scorpius and the equally gay Albus Potter had been paired together for assignments in three different classes and a week later Scorpius had owled home to tell his parents that he was no longer a virgin. Narcissa Malfoy had whooped, Draco had fainted and Astoria had looked murderous. It was neglected to mention exactly who had deflowered the Malfoy heir and nobody asked. (Though, Draco figured, it wasn't that hard to guess.)

When Scorpius came home that summer, he introduced his family to the dark haired, blue eyed Frank Longbottom-Lovegood and Draco promptly spat his tea _everywhere_.

Scorpius' grandmother had coddled the Hufflepuff, but it turned out the only reason they were friends was because they both shared a mutual interest in Dragons. When asked they babbled for hours, this species was discovered by this witch or wizard and that one had these specific traits and that one breathed gay pride fire, and _'Oh did you read that book too? Wasn't it awesome.'_ and then _'Yes, Scorp. Of course I did, how could you think that, you cut me deep.'_

Astoria had put an end to it by telling Scorpius softly and motherly to eat his peas and Draco had pitched in with a comment about putting his elbows on the table and they both shot Narcissa a look. They, naturally, hadn't missed Scorpius' tinkling giggle and Frank's blushing grin and Draco wanted to punch something.

Preferably Neville Longbottom.

So, Scorpius Malfoy was cute and pretty and wore thick framed reading glasses that were too big for him. Which made him look more adorably vulnerable than his father would like.

A little later and somehow the Potters knew about Scorpius' sexual orientation and Scorpius was laughing heartily as Hugo apologised frantically _'because it just sort of slipped out'_, but it was fairly sporting that Scorpius didn't care.

Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley did though, well Narcissa cared mostly about Scorpius odd fascination with Dragons and Molly cared about Albus kissing boys. Harry and Draco cared about their sons' _constant flirting_. (Though most of that was on Albus' part)

The gist of it was this: Albus Potter is openly gay, Scorpius Malfoy loves Dragons and both have grandmothers slightly touched in the head because of it. Though Scorpius and Albus did think that their grandmothers probably would've gotten on.

If they hadn't fought on opposite sides of a war, that is.


End file.
